


Saturday night's the night I like

by ArthurMiller



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurMiller/pseuds/ArthurMiller
Summary: Ben gets a little jealous.





	Saturday night's the night I like

You had worked with Taron before on Kingsman and had become quite good friends. You hadn’t seen him in a while because you were both off working on different projects, him on Rocketman and you on Bohemian Rhapsody. That is, of course, where you met Ben and hit it off near immediately; and though normally you avoided dating coworkers, Ben and you made it only a month and a half into production before you ended up in each other’s arms and have been inseparable since. It was good though, it wasn’t weird and the rest of the cast was _very_ supportive, a little too much in fact. They were more than pleased when you shyly announced your coupling and you heard more than a few grumbles of _finally_ or _about time_. Since then it had been a whirlwind of filming, press tours, premieres, and award shows. Your new little group becoming like a family as you spent so much time together, but you still kept in touch with Taron especially when he called you to excitedly gush about working with Elton again.

Now you were hurriedly slipping on your heels as Ben stood in the door frame of your bedroom, he is teasing you that the event you are getting ready for will be over by the time you finish. When you look up he is smiling at you, the event doesn’t start for another hour so you shoot him a mocking glare. Nevertheless, you grab your bag and stand moving to scurry past him, but he stalls you once you reach him with a hand of each side of your waist. He hums as he looks into your eyes, lowering his face to press his lips against yours. As he does so he slides his arms further around you and pulls your body flush against his. You break apart soon enough and you sigh resting your arms around his neck, but when he leans back in you pull your face away.

“I thought we were going to be so late, hmm?” You question him and he only groans in response dropping his head into the crook of your neck.

“Let’s just stay here, sod the whole thing, have I told you how good you look?” He says against your neck, placing a kiss on your collar.

“Yes, a few times.” He is still kissing your neck and showing zero signs of stopping, not that you necessarily want him too, but you take his face in your hands and bring him up to meet your gaze. You press another kiss against his lips, “we’ll finish this later, promise.” He grins at you and with one more stolen peck he agrees, breaking from you to reach for your coat.

By the time you get to the event it has nearly began, throughout the car ride you have been texting away with Taron and chattering on with Ben. You know Taron is going to be there and are excited both to see him and to introduce Ben, you have a hefty feeling that they will get along splendidly. The actual event itself doesn’t last very long, a quick ceremony for some production company, the real meat of the evening was in the after party. It takes over the top two floors of a luxurious penthouse with a flowing bar and spacious dance floor. Ben has brought you a drink and the two of you mill about speaking to some attendees about Bohemian Rhapsody. It’s very crowded so when you first feel a hand against your back you assume it is just someone trying to pass by.

“Well look who decided to turn up,” the familiar voice causes you to swivel around to find Taron behind you with a large grin on his face. You cheer, throwing your arms around him and he crushes you in a hug, “there she is!” You laugh and pull away, clapping a hand onto his shoulder and looking at him.

“Look at you mate! Looking fancy in your sharp suit,” he bats a hand at you and dramatically dips his head.

“Oh stop it,” he says in a put on voice but laughs along with you.

“Though I was expecting the Elton kit, where’s all the feathers and jewels?” He teases you back, telling you it’s at the dry-cleaners. He adds on that you look beautiful as well and you thank him before turning slightly back to where Ben is stood watching the exchange. You grab his hand tugging him forward slightly and turn back to Taron with a large smile as you introduce the two.

“Taron, this is Ben,” you say gesturing between them, “Ben, Taron.” They reach out to shake hands, each giving a hello. They had both heard about the other from you, you had told Ben all about working with Taron and had told Taron about your new movie and relationship. You quickly jump back into the conversation to catch up on everything that has happened since you’ve last seen each other. The banter flows as usual, even Ben is involved as you joke around about all the shenanigans that were had by the BoRhap cast. You feel like things are going really well, which fills your heart, you are also a few drinks in which means your bladder is filled as well. You excuse yourself to go to the restroom, but when you come back you find that the conversation has stalled, Ben has his phone out and Taron looks away from him out over the crowd, you can’t help but pout a little as you return. Taron catches your eye and leans in to speak over the loud music they have started to play.

“I’ve got to see go see someone I’ll catch you later, yeah?” You nod and he throws Ben a _cheers mate_ as he leaves to move through the crowd. You turn back to Ben still frowning a bit as he puts away his phone, but carry on with your night.

It has been about an hour since and the two of you find yourselves nearing the edge of the bar, with you swaying lightly to the music and Ben chuckling at you. You spot Taron nearby and call out to him, he smiles and makes his way over, you don’t miss how Ben’s expression falls slightly. The three of you resume the conversation you had been having earlier, however Ben is a bit quieter. When a familiar song starts over the speakers you squeal and jump a bit, both Taron and you launching into the first verse of Saturday Night’s Alright For Fighting.

“Come on!” He tugs you with him out onto the dance floor, you call out a hurried _be right back!_ to Ben as you weave through to the middle of the crowd. The two of you jump and dance around like a pair of fools, belting the lyrics at the top of your lungs, several people around you joining in on the mirth. You stay out there for quite a few songs laughing and egging each other on, you’re also a little out of breath so you motion to Taron.

“I’m gonna go grab Ben, see if he wants to dance.” He gives you a thumbs up and continues to do some horrible dance move from the ‘80s. Weaving back through the crowd you spot Ben closer to the edge of the dance floor, but as you approach you notice he looks a bit sullen. He still smiles when he sees you but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. You grab his hand and pull him to you, “come dance with me.” His eyes move past you for a moment then drop to the ground and he shakes his head a little.

“Nah, you look like you’re already having a good time.” There isn’t any malice in his voice but you can tell he is upset.

“What’s wrong?” You question him but he isn’t budging so you grab him and pull him off onto a terrace. The music isn’t as loud here and it’s mostly empty due to the frigid temperature. “Ben?” He looks up and his cheeks have gone a bit red, which normally happens when he is worked up about something.

“It’s just- I don’t-” he huffs and you raise your eyebrows at him, waiting for some sort of explanation. “I just didn’t expect you to get on so well with him.” He mumbles it so you don’t even register at first what he has said.

“With Taron? Well, yeah, we are good friends, I’ve told you this Ben.” He is shaking his head a little more.

“I know, but I didn’t think you’d be so close with him and kinda…touchy?” Even as he says it he knows it is just his own insecurity and hates that you look a little disappointed.

“That’s because we haven’t seen each other in such a long time.” You can’t help but sound defensive, Taron is your friend and you aren’t going to hide that. Ben is already scrambling to correct himself.

“I know I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that,” he puts his hands on the sides of your arms and looks down at you, “I just got a little in my head because it reminded me of us before we got together.” You sigh and place your hands on either side of his face.

“You know I love you,” he interrupts you with a quick kiss and an _I know_ , “I don’t want you to feel upset or left out. Taron’s my mate but you are my love, okay? I do miss Taron and was excited to see him tonight but I also was really excited for you two to meet because you are important to me and I want all my friends to love you too.” You give a slight shrug and your hands drop to Ben’s neck, pulling his forehead to yours. “I was hoping you’d get along, you like the same football team.” You added as an afterthought and Ben chuckles leaning down into a kiss before returning his forehead to press against yours.

“Thank you, I love you too.” It’s whispered, his eyes are closed and he feels his anxiety drain from his body.

As the wind picks up and the sweat you had worked up from dancing vanishes you were reminded of the chilly weather and the warm party just a few feet from you. Ben notices the chill that passed through you and pulls you into him wrapping his arms around you and rubbing his hands over your sides.

“We should head back in before you freeze.” He suggests and you hum into his warm embrace.

“Will you dance with me if we go back in?” You ask and he smiles kissing the top of your head.

“Course.”

Back on the busy dance floor the two of you find Taron who whoops at your return, you sling an arm around Ben’s neck as you return to jumping along with the music. You end up dancing for nearly the rest of the night both with Ben and Taron, the two even shared a dance when Sugarhill Gang’s _Apache_ played over the speakers. As the night ended and you made your way out you were more than delighted to find the boys in an animated conversation and you parted with plans to get together for a karaoke night soon. Waving goodbye to Taron you wrapped your arm around Ben’s and rested your head on his shoulder as you walked back to the waiting car. You couldn’t help but smile deeply as Ben looked down at you and brought his lips to yours. When he draws back he smirks suggestively but his voice is soft.

“Didn’t we leave something unfinished at home?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
